


I Married a What?

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Whilst on an Auror mission in Las Vegas, Sirius wakes up married to Natasha Romanoff.





	I Married a What?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMFBingo 2018 Square N1: Accidental Marriage. 
> 
> Contains swearing and a bit of violence.

Sirius woke to the midday sun shining through the gap in the curtains. He felt like crap, his head was banging and he was sure all the alcohol he had drunk last night was to blame. Hangovers had never been a problem to him before but he guessed getting older meant he was more susceptible to them.  Sitting up he pinched the bridge of his nose, hopefully, he had a hangover potion in his Auror Kit.  Throwing his covers off himself, he climbed out of bed stretching as he did so.  Making his way into the bathroom, Sirius contemplated what possibly happened last night and how he made it back to his hotel room and who the hell undressed him. Normally if he was drunk, he would fall asleep with his clothes on. Fuck, he decided his head hurt too much to go around analysing anything.

Taking a piss in the toilet, he rested his left hand against the wall. That was when he noticed it, a gold band on his ring finger. He hadn’t had he? Surely not, there was no way he had gotten drunk enough to have gotten married last night. Finishing up he quickly sped out of the bathroom to see if his new wife _or husband_ a voice whispered in the back of his head which sounded distinctly like Lily.

“I hope you washed your hands,” a female voice stated from the bed.

Sirius took in the sight of the beautiful redhead, “Uhh,” was all he could splutter before he realised he hadn’t washed his hands and he ran back into the bathroom. He exited a few minutes later and the female was sat on top of the bed, getting dressed.

“I’m Sirius,” he muttered, introducing himself.

“Natasha,” she responded, “Look last night was great but I really don’t do...”

“You know we got married right?” Sirius cut her off.

“What do you mean married?” Natasha demanded.

Sirius raised his left hand, and pointed at his ring finger with his right index, “As in we possibly went and visited Elvis last night and got hitched, at least I think it was Elvis.”

Natasha looked at the ring finger on her left hand and sure enough, there was a similar gold band, taking hold of the ring with right index and thumb she attempted to pull it off.

“It won’t...” Sirius started.

“Why won’t it come off?” she hissed, standing up and marching her way over to him.

“Magical wedding rings don’t come off,” he explained, “Surely you know that?”

She didn’t answer instead, she flipped him over her shoulder and he went crashing to the floor and then she straddled him. This happened so quickly that Sirius wasn’t quite sure what happened.

“What do you mean they won’t come off as they are magic rings?” she questioned, her nails digging into his shoulder blades.

Sirius despite the pain was quite turned up from his wife’s display. He mentally shook his head. Wife. That word sounded foreign to him, he never considered he would get married and certainly not to a beauty like the one currently straddling him. She was also quite possibly a muggle too; oh how his mother would be turning in her grave.

“It means that they won’t come off ever, it also means that if either of us seeks companionship from someone else, it will be an uncomfortable experience for all those involved,” he offered, “These are family heirlooms, though I am quite unsure how I ended up with them, me being disowned and all.”

“Loki,” the woman cursed, “I suggest you cancel whatever magic you have cast and end this otherwise...”

“Loki?” Sirius was stunned, what did the Norse God have to do with anything, “my name is Sirius Black.”

“Liar,” she snarled, digging her nails deeper into his shoulders.

“My name is Sirius Orion Black, I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland, I am employed as an Auror which is basically similar to muggle police,” he rattled off, “the only reason I can tell you this is because of that ring on your finger.”

Removing her left hand from his shoulder, Natasha moved it to his chin and moved so she could look into his eyes.

“Prove it,” she commented.

“Can I get dressed first?” he asked, “Once we are dressed I can show you the magical world.”

Natasha nodded, “So if you are from Scotland, what brings you to America?”

“Work, we got wind one of our bad guys was causing trouble over here so I was sent to find out information,” he answered, as he pulled on his trousers.

“Unexplained deaths?” she offered. Sirius looked at her, and his expression told her everything, she needed to know, “I’m working the same case.”

“Maybe we can work together?” Sirius pressed, wanting to know more.

“Perhaps,” she shrugged, “If you are telling the truth.”

“You are going to need me, “ Sirius offered, “These guys are dangerous, don’t give me that look, I can tell you are tough and can definitely look after yourself, but these guys have magic and they won’t be afraid to send a curse your way because you don’t.”

“I’m an assassin,” she smirked at him, “plus they won’t be expecting me, nor would they expect me to be armed.”

“Armed?” he queried.

“Guns,” she winked.

Sirius had forgotten about guns, he distinctly remembered Lily telling him about them once. He also knew that the Death Eaters they were dealing with wouldn’t have even thought about it. So, maybe this could work.

***

After having proven to Natasha or Nat as she had asked he call her that he wasn’t lying about his identity, they had taken on the pair of rogue Death Eaters together. And she had been right, they hadn’t expected her and Merlin hadn’t she kicked their arses.  He smirked at the thought, perhaps marriage wasn’t such a bad prospect especially when got to be the beautiful strong and oh lord wasn’t she flexible Natasha Romanoff for the rest of his life.

“What you thinking about Mr Black?” a voice asked from the doorway, and he looked up from his place on the bed to see his wife dressed in a black negligee one-piece that ended at the top of her thighs.

He growled in response, “You, Mrs Black.”

“Good,” she smirked as she made her way across to him and kissed him soundly on the lips.

Yes, being married to Nat wasn’t bad at all.

 


End file.
